


How we came to meet

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Multiple Pairings, mythical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sisters, all living their lives in a village. Can one creature change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How we came to meet

** Mythical AU **

  **Aurora Oracle Requiem/Napalm**

  **How we came to meet**

 

Village life may not be as exciting as living in the wild, but it was definitely safer.

This village was one of the larger settlements, large stone walls fencing them off from the jungle wilds. Guards patrolled each day to ensure the safety of the community. But sometimes what is meant to protect can be seen as something meant to cage others in.

Aurora, leaving the forum, sighed in boredom. The day had been rather slow so the elders pushed most of their archiving and minor duties onto her. So much for being a respected official. But in her distracted state, she missed a foot messenger, clipping her as he passed. Surprised and sent off balance, Aurora fell to the ground. Her scrolls scattered, but only one caught her eye. A loan scroll rolled precariously close to the channel. If she wasn’t fast enough the scroll would fall into the water, its contents lost despite its metal casing.

She bolted, her fingers just brushing the polished metal before it fell toward the water. When she thought the scroll lost, a shape moved below the surface. The water never touched the scroll as a tendril wrapped around the cylinder. Gasping, she sat frozen as a large form emerged from the water. Large, muscular, green and concerned.

“You dropped this miss,” his voice was deep, but only just above a whisper. The tendril holding her scroll offered the cylinder to Aurora. He noticed her flinch and sighed, setting the scroll before her instead of handing it to her. “I’m sorry for any undue distress miss.”

“No I…” Aurora stopped the creature, taken aback by its kindness. Collecting the scroll she offered a small smile. “Thank you…this was really important.”

“I am glad to have helped,” the creature smiled before disappearing into the depths. Strange as it was to see a creature beyond the wall within the city, how could it be here? The sound of water splashed again, turning her attention back to find a small necklace. The retreating tentacle was the only hint of where it came from and who it was meant for.

Strange as it was for a monster to help her, with all the warnings and words the elders granted the people in order to protect them, and yet this being had helped her. Was kind to her. She wanted to just turn away and forget what she had seen, but…he had been kind, and it would be rude to forget his gift. Eyeing the necklace, she quickly snatched it up and hurried away.

>>>>>>> 

Requiem sighed, yet another uneventful patrol. It would seem that the creatures of the surrounding forest finally got the idea that they weren’t welcome. And yet…she wished it wasn’t the case. A lot of the creatures living close to the city weren’t evil nor did they intend harm. She could recall the many times she sparred many times with a minotaur, Ironhide she recalled, who patrolled the woods. She even spoke to a wandering Oni woman, Windblade.

Sighing, her patrol took her over a small pool. Glancing into the cooling depths, she noticed another shape pass her.

"Come on Requiem," Riot, a fellow guard, called. "If the captain catches you just standing around he'll remand you." Passing her, she noticed the young man stand a moment. "Um...it might not be my business Requiem but...I just thought you might want to know...Wreakage was going around telling the other guards what happened to you two...after the festival the other night." Requiem froze a moment, staring at the young guard. She had a feeling this might happen.

"Thank you for telling me," Requiem said little else, taking a different path to Riot and followed the river. Why was she cursed with such poor choice in men. Wreakage, though a veteran of the guard and somewhat questionable in his methods, seemed like the perfect man for any woman. But to hear he would boast of such things, is made her anger boil.

Venting her frustration, her fist collided with a stone wall in a back alleyway. The bones in her hand crunched and skin ripped. She ignored the pain and looked to her hand. Great, how was she to explain that to the Captain.

"Are...you alright miss?" a voice asked, Requiem turned in surprise to find a gigantic creature hoisting itself out of the canal. In an instant Requiem's training kicked in. The creature towered over her, long tentacles supporting a wide and muscluar torso. Muscluar arms held up his bulk until the tentacles left the canal. Her body tensed, reaching for the sword on her hip but as she made a move to draw, the creature produced...a wad of linen. "You're hurt..." his deep voice mesmerised the surprised and confused guard, tensing as two of his tentacles looped and cradled her hand. The wet and slime from these apendages would've revolted and panicked another, but Requiem relaxed as the so called 'slime' cooled and numbed her wound. Then, with the bandage, the creature wrapped her wound.

"I..." she was lost for words, now holding her treated hand. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome," the brute pulled on of the sweetest smiles she had seen, a small blush crossing her face only to be wiped clean from a frown of experience. Now she surprised the creature by moving to remove her armor. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" she grumbled, managing to get down to her undershirt and shorts. "Any man who helps a woman, with anything, only wants one thing. So...let's get this over with." But before she could remove anything else, his massive hands cupped hers, preventing her from removing her shirt.

"I am not so fowl a man. Any who would ask a maiden to offer herself as payment is no man." That surprised Requiem. No other had ever refused. It was how everything for her worked...at least when it concerned the other guards. "You shouldn't have to demean yourself like that. You are too bold and strong to be belittle as such."

Requiem was left stunned and confused. The creature smiled, and in a bold move of his own, took her wrapped hand and placed a small kiss, an added weight left there as he retreated into the watery depths.

Looking in her hand, Requiem found a small necklace. She knew he had given it to her but...why? Everything about this creature and this encounter had left her stunned. Numbed while trying to comprehend this, Requiem returned to her routine patrol; anything to keep her mind focused.

>>>>>>>>>> 

Oracle smiled, watching all the children run about the courtyard. As one of her responsibilities within the temple, she was to watch and teach the children in the village. Right now, she was rewarding the dears with playtime.

Sitting was a small group of girls, allowing them to play and braid her hair, a pair of boys came running.

"Lady Oracle! Lady Oracle! There's a monster!!" The moment 'Monster' passed their lips, Oracle moved. Collecting all of the children, she rushed to usher them somewhere safe but the shadows around them sprung to life, blocking their escape.

 "Stay close children," herding them close to herself, the shadows slowly took form. A dark cackle escaped the abyss, morphing into a new shape. Ruby eyes appeared in the gloom, pearl white teeth, serrated and sharp, contrasting against the shadows.

 "Ah...such a find~" the demon cackled, drifting around the group like a shark circles prey. "It's always so hard to find so many children together, such a chore just to find something to eat~" the eerie purr pulled shrieks and tears from the young children. Oracle refused to allow the shadow near the children. Leaning in close, the shade's fangs drew in a wide grin. "Mmm~ And a lovely little virgin? How lucky am I~?" Oracle gasped, pushing the children aside as the shadow wrapped around her. Raised above the courtyard, she struggled to free herself. but the ebony tendril held her in place while clawed hands travelled her body, venturing and grasping places not even she touched.

 "No! No stop! Please!!" she begged, struggling harder as hands cupped her innocence.

 "I don't think so~ Finding virgins is harder than finding children these days. I intend to savour~" Glimmering fangs leaned in, open wide to feast on her neck but another tendril stabbed through the shadows. "WHAT?!"

 Tentacles surrounded the children, another snapping and slamming into the shade. Oracle felt the pull of gravity for only a moment before being cradled again. Surprised by the tentacle's gentle grip, she felt it even more strange to be released from them. The children were placed with her, the instant their feet hit the ground they ran to her. Cradled in her arms, she looked to their saviour.

 Much taller than an ogre, taller than even a Giant. Tentacles large enough to crush ships and buildings, and all that bulk was protecting them. The Kraken creature growled and snarled, tackling with the shade, clashing tentcles with tendrils. Oracle watched in fear as the Shade seemed to have the upper hand, littering cuts and gashes across any flesh it could reach. 

 Where she though their end would come, the kraken snapped. Tentacles lashed and captured every shadow in reach. Larger hands shattered what form the shade had, discarding the remains beneath the waves he crawled from. Both Oracle and the children ran to the deep pool, all in amazement, wonder and worry for the creature who saved them.

 "Is he alright Lady Oracle?" a young girl asked, slinging to her elder's dress. Before she could answer, a tentacle emerged from the pool. Oracle froze as the body emerged. But the children shrieked in a thrill. Running to the creature instead of away, the creature appeared amazed and happy by the children's attentions. Oracle stood surprised again to see the children playing with a being many were taught to be afraid of. A smile pulled across her face, watching the children play with this Kraken.

 "Are...you alright?" came a new voice, looking up Oracle found the Kraken standing before her while the children toyed and played with his tentacles.

 "Uh...yes, thank you for saving the children," she smiled. The Kraken offered his own tentacle. Unsure of his reasonings, Oracle was surprised to be lifted into the air, giggling and laughing with her children, all of them playing with the creature.

 Napalm. The name he had given her before they parted, along with a foreign gesture; taking her hand, the Kraken placed a gentle, soft kiss upon it, wrapping it around a small gift before disappearing into the shrouded depths. Surpised, embarrassed and stunned by his gesture, she looked to the necklace. Shining and prestine, she stared at the pool in wonder.

 Just what could this encounter lead to?


End file.
